Deacon's Girl
by blondeclyde
Summary: Picks up at the end of Episode 4.08 when Deacon sees the text from Markus on Rayna's phone. I own nothing, not the characters, or the image I am using for the cover. Everything belongs to Nashville ABC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Of course, this isn't the first time I have started a story of my own, but I have never finished one or posted any of what I have written. This is my first Fanfic. I am not a writer, at least not yet. I am a reader. Here is the beginning of my story. I am struggling with the details beyond Chapter 2 so any plot suggestions are much appreciated. I can't wait 2 weeks to find out what happens next…..so I am going to write my own scenario.

Chapter 1

Picks up at the end of Episode 4.08 when Deacon sees the text from Markus on Rayna's phone. Rayna just very seductively invited Deacon to join her in the shower...

Deacon's POV

Deacon saw that text from Markus on Rayna's phone { _Great talk today. Hope I helped.}_ and automatically blamed himself for not being there for Rayna earlier in the day when he was avoiding dealing with her and the problems with Maddie. He was just doing what he always did. He avoided the problem and focused on something else; in this case, the bar renovation. Frankie called him out on it and pointed out that Deacon was acting like a dry drunk. After that, Deacon did go home to talk to Rayna, and together they made a plan to sign both daughters to Highway 65.

That text from Markus at 10:15 p.m. was another wake up call for Deacon. It set off alarm bells and brought back that angry sick feeling he had when Rayna was working with Liam….and he almost lost her to that pompous smug Dude with the manscarf. More of that water that was lurking under their bridge. This mature relationship thing is still new and proving to be more challenging than he had realized. He had to handle this right, can't just throw out accusations. She was out all night working with Markus last night though, and now he is texting her late at night….and it looks like he had a heart to heart with Rayna, took Deacon's place when Deacon left Rayna to figure things out for herself. Well, that is over, starting right now, Deacon was going to be there for her, he will step up and be everything she needs him to be, so she doesn't have to look around for some punk smartass to step in and fill the void.

Rayna comes out of the shower about 10 minutes later. She is pouting, just a little, disappointed that Deacon didn't come join her in the shower. He seems preoccupied now. Rayna touches his shoulder and says, "What's wrong, Babe, are you O.K.?" He says, "Fine, just tired, I guess, long day."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast, it's a Saturday, so they decide it's a good time to take the girls with them to the recording studio. Deacon is going to be involved in this now and he needs to get a look at this Markus guy and subtly (hopefully) let him know that he is a very committed and involved Dad to the girls and Rayna's future husband (better start working on that wedding happening soon). It sure is way past time for them to be married. He is just feeling very possessive today but he knows that he will make her mad if he lets it show just how jealous he is, but he isn't going to let her out of his sight today, and he is going to make sure he is always holding her hand or touching her, giving out the message that she belongs to him, and he is very present. He doesn't want this guy hanging around with her when he isn't around, and he is going to be around a lot more after today. This record is almost done. Deacon is going to help them finish the last song. Then, hopefully, Rayna can be working on the girls' music and not spending so much time with Markus.

Deacon is trying to keep an open mind when he meets Markus for the first time, but its really hard when he sees that slightly superior smile he has and the way he keeps leering at Rayna when she isn't looking at him. Deacon just wants to slap that half smile right off his face. He takes a deep breath and shakes hands with Markus. Rayna just introduced them and told Markus that Deacon is going to help them work on the last track for Markus' album.

The girls are all excited and ready to watch the creative process in the studio. They are already talking about what songs they want to put on their first album. Maddie knows it's a package deal but she is really hoping to cut one or two songs solo…She won't ask for now, she finally realized how hurt Daphne was that she was left out again. Its been a tough year for all of them and now Teddy is in jail and Deacon is Maddie's Dad, not Daphne's even though he always tries to include her. She's at that awkward, almost a teenager stage.

Deacon is trying to take some deep breaths. He is like a bull right now….all he can see is that red scarf, that red blinking warning light. He is struggling to control his impulse to just grab this Markus by the shirt collar and tell him to stay away from his woman! No, Deacon, that is totally unacceptable….you have to control those urges and act like a civilized human being. Time for a bathroom, water break.

Markus is all…."I got you a latte, just the way you like it Ms. Jaymes." Deacon is thinking…just what the hell else does he think he knows about what Rayna likes?

I am going to end this chapter here and hope for some great suggestions from my fellow Nashies for what comes next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Markus liked Rayna Jaymes from the first time they met on the plane and he knew there was something special about her and that she was someone he was meant to cross paths with. She was quite a bit older than he was but he thought she was hot, and he found himself drawn to her. He thought she liked him too. She had kind of a come hither look and she made eye contact with him, like there was more, a deeper more intimate place they were maybe going to get to someday. She was really helping him with his new solo crossover to the Country genre. They were getting closer…and he was getting to know her kids. What he never thought of, because let's face it, he is a pretty self-centered guy with the attention span of a hyperactive video-gaming teen, was that there was a man in her life, a committed relationship. He knew she was divorced and the subject never came up. After all, his focus was pretty myopic and didn't go much beyond his immediate proximity and any goal or girl he was interested in.

So today, when Rayna came in with this really uptight Dude who seemed just a little bit agitated, he was like, who is this guy…in his cornball cliché country get up with the jeans and the cowboy boots?

 _Markus Kane, Deacon Claybourne_ , said Rayna. _You might have heard of him. He is well known for his singing, song writing and guitar playing, and we have played together quite a lot._ She smiled up at Deacon. Markus was searching his brain for his limited knowledge of country musicians. He thought he might remember hearing Deacon's name once or twice. He reached out his hand. Deacon shook Markus' hand. Rayna told Markus she brought Deacon to the studio today because she was signing her daughter's to Highway 65 and because she thought Deacon might have some valuable advice to help out with Markus' last track and she wanted him to hear the whole album anyway. She really respects his opinion.

 **Rayna's POV**

Rayna was feeling really happy today. Deacon was finally here with her at Highway 65 like she wanted him to be. Yesterday she was feeling a little bit abandoned when she ended up having that talk with Markus that she really wanted to have with Deacon. She had been upset and confused about how to deal with Maddie and Deacon wasn't there for her when she called him. Now that he was safe from the cancer and they knew they had a future, it felt strange, like they were set adrift to figure out how to cope together in the long term. She was frustrated, she just wanted to say Babe, I need you, I need you here with me. So today when he suggested they all go to the studio together, it was like the sun came out and all was right with their world.


	4. Chapter 4

Markus tells Rayna and Deacon that he is looking forward to working with both of them. Markus goes into the sound booth and puts on the headphones and starts singing the new song. Deacon and Rayna are sitting on the couch outside listening to him. Markus runs through a couple of verses, pulls off the headphones and comes out and asks what they think. Something about it just isn't hitting him right. Deacon suggests that it just doesn't sound country…he needs to drawl it out a little bit….slow it down some. Markus looks at Rayna and asks what she thinks. Rayna defers to Deacon and asks Markus to try it again maybe a bit slower. Markus goes back into the booth, but after another couple of verses, he runs his hand through his hair and takes off the headphones. He comes out again and tells them, he just isn't feeling it today, and he needs to take a break. He will call Rayna when he wants to try it again. Deacon is frustrated at this point, can't believe this guy just took off. Its just so unprofessional. What a diva! Deacon definitely got the feeling he was cramping Markus' style just by showing up today.

Rayna suggests they call Maddie and Daphne and put them into the sound room for a couple of songs and let them get the feel of what recording is like, just so the day isn't a total waste. The girls are pretty excited, maybe Maddie is a little subdued, but Daphne is very happy. Rayna and Deacon smile at each other and he reaches out for her hand. It feels so good sitting here watching their girls, just enjoying this moment and feeling so proud of them. They record a couple of songs and then decide its time to go out for ice cream.

Later when they are back at home, and Daphne says she had a great time today and she can't wait to get back to the studio to record some more and start working on the publicity for their new album, she flips her hair and says, _and, you know, sign autographs and pose for selfies with the fans!_ This brings on an obligatory eye roll from Maddie, which fortunately Daphne misses.

Maddie asks to be excused and goes upstairs to her room. After a few minutes, Deacon decides he is long overdue for a father/daughter talk with Maddie. He knocks on the door and asks if he can come in. Maddie opens the door. Her opinion of her Dad has gone way down. No wonder her mother didn't want him to be her dad (that is what she thinks now, that Rayna found her another dad at the last minute just so she could protect her from Deacon). At first she just idolized him and was so infatuated with his music and the idea that she had inherited both their musical talents, so there was nothing she couldn't accomplish in life with that dna), plus he is pretty handsome and cool compared to Teddy. That was before she saw what he did to the room he had prepared for Beverly in his old house. She was so scared when she saw him that day, and she hasn't shared her feelings with anyone, not Colt and not even Talia. Even though she was angry with Rayna because she was holding her back and treating her like a baby, she could understand now why she tried to protect her from Deacon. It was like a light switch turned on.

Deacon came in and sat down on the bed. Maddie was actually reading a book since all her electronics where taken away… Deacon is uncomfortable but he decides to just come straight to the point. _Maddie, I need to know what is wrong. Did I do something? I feel like we were so close, and all of a sudden I feel like you are pulling away from me. Please talk to me. I am so proud of you. You and your sister are so important to me. Tell me what it is that came between us. I want to make it right if I can._ Maddie is freaking out. She didn't think he would pick up on the change in her attitude, but she realizes now that he is very emotional and intuitive….and that is part of her legacy too, and, oh god no, she hopes she isn't going to have that angry uncontrollable streak…no she won't let those demons get a hold of her, she is stronger than that, she hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deacon is sitting there on Maddie's bed in her room next to her. He is putting her on the spot. There is silence. He is waiting for her to respond. _Please, Sweetie. I am here, please just talk to me._ Maddie swallows the lump in her throat. _O.K., Dad. Its, its just that I thought I knew you but I realized that I really didn't. I saw you, I saw you that day at your house after Aunt Beverly died. I went over there to look for you and when I got there you were breaking things, and I guess I got really scared and I felt just like, like I didn't really know you. I was scared and really disappointed….like I have no one I can really count on…._

Deacon just sat there listening to his daughter and he felt like the walls were closing in on him. His demons were rearing their ugly heads again. He had to continue fighting them every day and there was no let up. He didn't have booze and drugs to keep them at bay anymore…that escape route only made everything worse, obviously. It was so hard to deal with everything and not occasionally lose it for a little while. How was he supposed to explain this to his teenage daughter? _Maddie, I am so sorry that you had to see me like that. I am not perfect. I am trying every day to be a better man, but sometimes I fail. I was so sad about Beverly. It was so unfair, you know, and I just hated what happened, and I couldn't control my rage and pain. Even though I quit drinking, I struggle every day to control my impulses. I still have the same problems that led me to drink in the first place. I'm so sorry I disappointed you, but I can promise that I will keep trying every day to make you proud of me._ Both of them had tears in their eyes at this point. _And, Maddie, I promise you, you can count on me and on your Momma. We both love you and you can count on us. We will always be here for you._

Maddie just couldn't take it anymore. _Dad, I'm sorry too. Sorry that I didn't just talk to you about what I saw earlier. I love you. She leaned forward and hugged him then, and they stayed like that for a minute._ She realized now that by not talking about it to Deacon or to anyone else, she had built it up in her mind to be so much worse than it was. Deacon was angry but he didn't drink and no one got hurt except furniture and the mirror. He had managed to control his anger at least after that day. It was hard to realize that her parents were flawed human beings, just like everyone else. She had similar feelings when she had been so disappointed in Rayna after she found out her Mom had lied to both herself and to Deacon for so long. This was just a harsh reality, part of growing up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its late and Deacon is going to go up to bed. He expects that Rayna is already in bed or in the bathroom, but when he gets there he find her putting on jeans and boots like she is going out. _Where are you goin' Baby. Its 11 o'clock?_ Rayna looks over at Deacon and says: _I'll just be a couple of hours. Markus called from the studio. He is all excited, ready to try again, wants me to come right down and work with him._ Deacon does not like this, AT ALL! _Rayna, I don't want you goin' out by yourself at this time of night! This is ridiculous. It will keep 'til tomorrow mornin'. Now you call him back and tell him that! I mean it!_ Rayna is getting pissed now. What is he doing? He can't tell her what to do. _Deacon, this is my work and its important to me. I have a lot invested in Markus and I really have to go now. It won't always be like this. I promise._

Now its 4 a.m. and Deacon has been tossing and turning all night. He misses Rayna in their bed and he is struggling with their argument. He really thinks he was right. She has been gone for 5 hours now and she still isn't home. Its just been 2 nights since the last time she was gone from their bed all night! They have been through so much and spent so many wasted years apart. This just doesn't feel right. He can't sleep anyway so he decides he is just going to go down to the studio and get her to come home with him!

Its dark and quiet when he gets to the studio. He walks in and the only lights are in the hall and the room just outside the recording studio. He approaches cautiously, afraid she might be mad that he is checking up on her; but no, he has every right to want her home with him.

Its been a long night and early morning, and Rayna is exhausted, but Markus has laid down some pretty good tracks and it feels like they are almost finished. He comes out of the booth and sits down next to her on the couch. _Hey, pretty lady, how are you doin'? Sorry, I kept you up all night but I think we made some progress here. What do you think of what we got so far?_ Rayna puts her hand over her mouth and yawns. _Markus, I am pretty tired but I do think we got some good stuff for that last track of the album tonight, and now if you don't mind, I think I would like to go home._ Markus reaches for Rayna's hand and moves just a little bit closer to her on the couch. He looks right into her eyes. _You know, Rayna, I think we got a real good collaboration going here, and….._

Its right at that moment that Deacon comes down the hall and he can see through the window glass before they are aware of his presence. What the hell? Why is he holding her hand and looking at her like she is just good enough to eat! Damn! He is going to let this guy know what is what! Deacon throws all of his weight into opening the door to the room and it hits the wall with a loud bang that startles Markus and Rayna. They practically jump off the couch. Rayna says: _Deacon what are you doing here? I was just about to come home._ Deacon doesn't want to make a big scene but he is angry and struggling to control his temper. Really, what he wants to do is just tell Markus to go find his own girl and leave Rayna alone. She is his woman. He just wants to throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him where she belongs, but he knows such caveman tactics just will not do, so he takes a breath and says aloud: _Rayna, it was getting late and I was worried about you so I thought I would come down and drive you home. How is the record going anyway? Maybe you can finish it during regular hours. Come on, Rayna, let's go home—NOW._

Markus is kind of shocked. They were having such a good time, working together and Deacon had to come crashing in and wreck it all. What was up with this dude anyway. He really needs to chill out. Poor Rayna. Why does she put up with this possessive angry has-been of a boyfriend? Maybe she has had just about enough of his shit too. Markus certainly has. Markus takes a step forward facing Deacon, basically challenging him, and he says: _Hey, take it easy. We are almost finished here, but I think there is just a little more we can get done tonight, and I will bring Rayna home myself when we're finished._ At this point Rayna is wondering what the hell has gotten into Deacon. She feels alarm bells going off…..emergency lights and alarm bells in the back of her mind viscerally triggering all those scary memories of how Deacon is when he is drinking and loses his temper…..all that fear comes rushing back at her. Aloud, she says: _Deacon, go on home. We are almost finished. I will be back in a couple of hours._

Deacon lets out something between a sigh and a snort and slams the door closed and he leaves without Rayna….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I have seen a sneak peak that is explosive to say the least, and kudos to Chip Esten once again, incredible acting. I have incorporated the lines here word for word. This is going to be my last chapter before tomorrow's episode "Three's A Crowd." We will all see where that leaves our favorite couple when the dust settles, and I will continue my story.**

Rayna finally gets home, and its way past dawn. She comes into the kitchen and Deacon is there. He hasn't slept at all and he is just fit to be tied… Rayna doesn't even have a chance to put her stuff down and grab a cup of coffee. She is so tired. She just wants to go to bed. She doesn't think she has the strength to get into it with Deacon right now. She is trying to think about how to tell him how mortified she was about his behavior earlier at the studio without setting him off. Of course, at that moment, her phone buzzes. It's a text from Markus. She looks down at it and smiles, but shuts off the phone quickly. Deacon doesn't miss that gesture. He really does have a hair trigger temper. She loves him so much, and now that he is going to live and they get to have a life together, she almost forgot about all the stuff that got in the way before, why it took them so long to find their way back to each other. Rayna approaches carefully…

Rayna: _So what do you think of Markus' album? Did you get a chance to listen to any of it yet?_

Deacon: _He is an arrogant son of a bitch!_

Rayna: _What? Yeah, he's an artist, a little cocky maybe, but that's an exaggeration._

Deacon: _He wants to sleep with you._

Rayna: _What are you talking about?_

Deacon: _Oh, come on now Ray, all this time he needs you there, all this text back and forth._

Rayna: _All that is work related._

Deacon: _Don't kid yourself._

Rayna: _Where is this coming from?_

Deacon: _No guy just texts with some woman that he doesn't want to sleep with. More to the point, some woman that he thinks he might have a pretty good shot at sleepin' with._

Rayna: _I beg your pardon?_

Deacon: _He is outta line._

Rayna: _You are outta line._

Deacon: _No, he is. I am just waiting to find out when the HELL you are gonna to tell him that!_

And with that last comment, Deacon leaves the kitchen and goes straight out the door. Rayna knows he will be gone all day and she is glad. She has no idea what to say to him. This whole thing, she feels just blindsided. Where did all that jealous anger come from? She just wants to go curl up in a ball and cry…..how can he think that she would want to be with anyone else after all they have been through? She's going back and forth between that thought and just being full on pissed off at him! The nerve of him! This is her business and she needs Markus as an artist. Doesn't he get that? Did she really lead Markus on? She is trying to think back on their interactions, starting with the plane ride when she convinced Markus to sign with her. No, it was never sexual, at least she didn't mean it to be. Deacon is completely out of line here. She can't lose him though, she has to fix this somehow, but he won't listen to reason, not in the state he is in right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cold fear grips her insides. She feels sick to her stomach. She wasn't going to do this again. It feels like it felt when Teddy accused her of sleeping with Deacon. Oh Lord, this can't be happening. On top of that, Deacon's temper is and has always been hair trigger and when he gets something in his head, he just hangs on like a bulldog. She was remembering him attacking Teddy on the lawn in front of the mayor's office and the video that went viral instantly of him beating up Luke in his front yard. She tried to hold back the rising panic that was coming over her. Breathe Rayna, you love him, he isn't the man he used to be. Right, well then, why was he acting this way? Was this somehow her fault, he was doubting her because of Teddy and especially because of Luke, and did he think she was pulling away again?

God, she always thought he knew her so well, could read her. How could he think she would be interested in another man? He flat out accused her of leading Markus on. That really hurt, and then she started getting mad all over again. And then it hit her, what if they didn't work when life was normal, what if they would just keep hurting each other until they blew up their relationship again, over and over? The fire and passion that drew them together like moths to a flame…..Were they destined to burn up in the fire until nothing but cold ashes were left behind? She shook herself. No, she was getting maudlin now. She needed a glass of wine and some smutty novel to get her mind off Deacon, at least for an hour. She went upstairs to run a hot bath.

Markus' text to Rayna had said: _Your man seemed pissed today. Let me know if you want to talk. I'm here for you._ Rayna is not sure now, maybe Deacon is right about Markus. Its times like these she misses Tandy and Sadie…she has a shortage of girlfriends to bounce things off of. Rayna decides to just suck it up and face the music. She calls Markus and asks if its O.K. if she drops by his place for a few minutes to discuss something.

About 15 minutes later, Rayna knocks on Markus' door. She is feeling pretty awkward about this. Its embarrassing, no matter what, anyway. Markus opens the door and says _Hey_.

Rayna: _Hey._

Markus: _Come on in. I just got out of the shower._ He is wearing a robe.

Rayna: Chuckles awkwardly looking down. _Uh, I see that._

Markus: _Drink?_

Rayna: _No._ Before she can finish saying no thanks, Markus interrupts her.

Markus: _So, I'm glad you called because Deacon kind of flipped out today. I'd have thought that after so many years in the business, he would have been a little more professional than that but—_

Rayna: _Welllll (she pauses and swallows), that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to clarify a few things. Since we have been working so closely together, I just want to make sure there hasn't been any question about our relationship or that I haven't led you to believe anything (Rayna is feeling very uncomfortable now)-cause you know,_ _ **Deacon is my guy**_ _and I love working with you and collaborating with you as a producer and label head._

Markus: _Rayna, Rayna, you thought that I thought? No, no_

Rayna: _O.K. no misunderstanding?_

Markus: _No, no misunderstanding._

Rayna: _All right, well, I guess I'll see you at the studio._

Markus: _Yes, you will._

Rayna: _Good work today._

Markus: _You too._

Rayna: _Bye._

Markus: _Bye._

After Rayna left, Markus smiled to himself, no, smirked to himself, as he leaned against the closed door like the cat who swallowed the canary. What was that? Rayna really had never been so awkward around him. Maybe I really do have a shot here. I was thinking not, but maybe. Deacon is such a tight ass. Rayna might just be ready to try something new. I'll hang out in the friend zone and then when the time is right, I'll slide in just when she isn't paying attention and we will see. A plan was forming in his head. We will see if the pretty lady wants to give someone else a turn…For some reason, he just found the conversation they just had to be amusing and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow at the studio.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Rayna gets home from the talk with Markus, she is thinking to herself this better be worth it. She needs to go tell Deacon she is choosing him…now and always. Why does he still not get that? She knows she hasn't always done that though, so maybe there is a tiny bit of a reason he still doubts her. She finds him playing his guitar in the music room. She sits down next to him on the couch and gently takes the guitar out of his hands. Rayna looks at Deacon with her eyes so full of love for him and she quietly, calmly and with a contented smile, grabs his hands with both of hers and looks directly into his eyes.

Rayna: _Hey, I love you. I've loved you my whole life, and I'm going to keep doing that until I die. There's nobody that's gonna come between us._

Deacon is really happy to hear her say those words and now he feels like a stupid jerk for doubting her.

Deacon: _I'm sorry I got all heated. I just got real jealous…..you know. I'm not used to you bein' all mine yet._

Rayna smiles at Deacon and starts to laugh just a little… _Hmm, I talked to Markus and I made it very clear to him._ _ **Deacon is my guy**_ _and he better back off._

Deacon is laughing now. _You said That?_

Rayna: _Yeah._

Deacon: _Ha, heh. How'd he take that?_

Rayna: _He acted like I was crazy._

Both of them are full on laughing now.

Deacon: _Well, I don't know, he might be right. You do keep choosing me. How smart is that?_

Rayna: _Not very,_ she says a little sheepishly.

Deacon: (He is really amused now.) _I tell you what, he can change any damn lyric he wants. All right. He can have the whole damn song (talking about the argument he got into earlier with Markus about his song). I got the real prize._

Rayna: _Oh, you did not just say that to me._ Rayna is whispering now in a low sultry voice and she pulls Deacon down on top of her. She sighs and they are kissing like they haven't seen each other in weeks. She has her arms around him, pulling him closer, and she's running her fingers up and down his back. Rayna is thinking about how he can still totally get her going…its really hot …. That he got so jealous….she feels all warm and full of love …. She just can't get enough of Deacon and this…ever.

The next morning as she is driving to Highway 65, Rayna is thinking just how much she loves him…. And the ache is always there, as fresh as the day she met him, and the painful memory of not telling him about Maddie and then having to be so close to him touring all those years but never crossing the line and not being able to tell him about their daughter. Its just hard to realize they can just be together now with nothing and nobody standing in the way. How is she going to get through today before she can just be in bed with him again. Why does it feel like this now?

Deacon is feeling great this morning on his way to the bar after another wonderful night making love to Rayna. He is thinking it is about damn time they get all hitched up and married. That will make him happy, and he won't have to worry about her choosing him anymore. They really should have been married a long time ago….but no more looking back, only forward.

That afternoon, while Rayna is working late again getting Markus' album finished, Deacon picks the girls up from school. As soon as they are both in the car, Deacon asks them if they will come with him on a very special errand. He wants them to help him pick out something for their Mom and he wants them to be the first to know. At long last, he is going to ask their Momma to marry him and he wants help picking out a engagement ring they think she will like, to go with the wedding band she has been wearing on a chain around her neck. The ring he gave her so long ago that is a symbol of their love that still endures….its got baggage but the baggage is more water under their bridge. Maddie and Daphne are both very excited to be able to help him with this and to surprise their Mom. They both swear they will keep it a secret from her until Deacon finds the right moment to pop the question.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Exes tour just ended and Scarlett told Deacon she would stop by the Beverly and take a look at how things are progressing.

Deacon: _Hey, Scar. How was the tour?_

Scarlett: _Great. We had a lot of fun. Glad to be home though._

Deacon: _I gotta show you something._ He pulls the ring box out of his jacket pocket and holds out the square cut diamond the girls helped him pick out.

Scarlett: _Oh, my gosh! Rayna's gonna love that. I am so happy for y'all!_

The next week Rayna is working late again all day and a lot of the nights with Markus' getting him ready to launch the album. They are going to have a big concert at LP Field with free fireworks (expensive but she thinks it's a nice touch). Bucky is working on the publicity and getting the word out about the free concert, fireworks and launch party. This is it. Its kind of an all or nothing event for Highway 65 and for Markus. Rayna really hasn't seen much of Deacon at all in the last week.

Deacon is starting to get pissed that Rayna really hasn't been around and she is still spending all that time with Markass (that's what he is calling him now only in his own head). Deacon is spending most nights at the Beverly trying to work towards their official opening and to keep his mind off Rayna never being home. He really hopes this separation will be over after the album launch.

The night of the big event finally arrives. Deacon brings the girls to LP Field with him and he is watching from the sidelines with them and Frankie's daughter, Cash. She is about 20 and an aspiring solo singer/song writer. She is hoping they will let her play some sets in the bar. Rayna comes out onto the stage and introduces Markus. She talks a little about him before he comes out, about his long history with the band Boulevard, and now his brand new solo country career. She says she hopes the audience with share her excitement about the album. She is very proud of it and of him.

Markus is feeling nervous. This feeling is actually quite atypical for him. He doesn't even really recognize the feeling. The pounding heart, the sweaty palms, not recognizable to him. In the end, he perseveres and sings 2 songs…the ones that they think have the biggest chance of charting, Don't Make 'Em Like You No More and In the Name of Your Love. Then Rayna comes back out and joins Markus on the stage. She says they are going to sing a duet to celebrate their successful collaboration. Deacon is looking on from the audience trying not to get irritated. It's a constant struggle he has with himself. He wants to be happy for Rayna and totally supportive but he just can't stand Markass' and his bedroom eyes and cocky smile. The duet they have picked to perform is a classic oldie (maybe a little corny) Kenny Rogers, Dolly Parton duet – Islands in the Stream. As the song ends, Markus is feeling so high and excited. The audience I clapping and screaming. They love him. He suddenly pulls Rayna into his arms before she can even react or figure out what is happening and he throws his arms around her kissing her full on the lips in front of the whole world. Rayna just freezes….she is floored and she has no idea how to react so she just doesn't react. She nervously pulls away and looks at the floor. There is an awkward pause and its suddenly very quiet.

Deacon sees what just happened and is heading for the stage. No way he is going for any kind of repeat of the on stage Luke proposal. Their dramatic history is flashing in front of his eyes like an old newsreel. That stolen kiss Markus took from Rayna just triggered a Flashback for Deacon. He is beyond pissed. They hand him an extra mike as he runs past the sound techs up onto the stage with Markus and Rayna. _Hello Markus. If anyone is going to be kissing Rayna Jaymes up on a stage, its going to be me this time._ He grabs a shocked and speechless Rayna by both arms and pulls her in for a long strong kiss. Rayna suddenly forgets all the noise and all the people and its just Deacon and Deacon's lips and tongue, delicious and she just melts into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling on his hair. She is making a little noise in the back of her throat that only he can hear. Like always in these moments, there is only them, everyone else fades away for a long moment. Then she just wraps an arm around him and gives the audience a sheepish grin starting to turn her head into Deacon's chest. OMG, suddenly she doesn't care about the album launch or anything but Deacon and how much she loves him and wants it all to work….. Clarity….sudden clarity …. The fog has lifted. _Mark who?_

The audience is on its feet screaming and is giving them a standing ovation. Every man out there is cheering Deacon on and Markus just stands there looking like a self-entitled fool. Not sure what this is going to do for Markus' album sales or for Highway 65, but right now Rayna doesn't care. She feels rescued by Deacon and just happy and in love. After all they have been through, and just when she feels like she can't love him or want him anymore, it grows and grows!


End file.
